Currently, various video encoding standards such as the H.264 standard have been widely accepted in the industry. With the rapid development of wireless connectivity, the video encoding standards have become a standard configuration in the underlying framework of the mobile platform in many smart terminals.
However, some mobile platforms only provide specific forms of encapsulating, for example, a high granularity public Application Programming Interface (API) encapsulating in a level of Moving Pictures Experts Group 4 (MP4) file. The specific implementation includes obtaining original picture data by operating a camera or the like, and performing the compression encoding, protocol encapsulating etc. of the original picture data to generate a video file with a container format of MP4 and a video encoding format of H.264.
Obviously, the above method is well adapted to offline video traffic. However, since huge stream-typed video traffic needs small granularity encoded picture data in frame level, the above method is not applicable as it cannot meet the real-time needs etc. of stream-typed video traffic. For example, in the scenario of video chatting, it is necessary to send out every frame of original picture data immediately after the frame has been processed rather than send out the data after a segment of video has been processed.